


Morning Hangover

by Anon4Us



Category: Free!
Genre: Hangover, M/M, NagiAi, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 17:39:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3455975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anon4Us/pseuds/Anon4Us
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a moment, he could see a touch of hurt flash across Nagisa-san's face before he return to smiling away. He let go of Aiichiro’s hand with ease and sat up in the bed.</p>
<p>Free! Rare Pairs Week - Day Two: Domestic/Mornings</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Hangover

The pounding of his head was the first thing he woke up too.

Opening his eyes, ever so slowly, Aiichiro moaned in pain and merely rolled over. Closing his eyes tights, he tried to will his pain away, snuggling deeper into the blankets. If he could get to sleep again, maybe the ache would disappear. What happen last night?

They were having a going away party for Rin-senpai and Sousuke-senpai, than they combined it with Haruka-san and Makoto-san so the Iwatobi Swim Club attended. The party was moved to Haruka-san's house since his parents were away so they would have the place to themselves.

He could remember the bright colors of the decorations, the banner that Gou-san and her friends had created for the senpais' graduation, all the food with a cake that had looked like it was from a pastry magazine. The house quickly filled with everyone from the both swim teams, even some friends of members appeared and quickly there was voices and music so loud he could barely hear his thoughts.

Aiichiro struggled under the blankets, fighting against the sun that was trying to burst through the room. Peeking out, the room was not his dorm as none of the familiar mess surrounded the bed. He must have crashed at Haruka-san's place for the night. He was about to drifted back to sleep there was a moan but Aiichiro wasn't the one who made it. Peeking up from the blanket, he saw another body with a mass of blonde hair that lay next to him.

Panic filled his mind of what ifs, Aiichiro quickly took to checking and found that he still in his clothes from last night. Letting out a sigh of relief, the mysterious mass of flesh shifted on the bed and Aiichiro found himself trapped under the body.

"Pudding...let go of my pudding..."

Blushing hard, Aiichiro forgotten the pain in his head for the embarrassment at he could familiar voice of Nagisa-san's. He needed to get out of here before Nagisa-san woke up to find him under him. What an event that would be? He could hear the laugher and teasing from the Iwatobi swimmer.  Slowly, he started to wiggle he way out from under Nagisa-san.

"Mine..."

Nagisa-san's arms found their way around Aiichiro. Frozen in fear, he couldn't move without waking the other boy up. He gulped and silently prayed, he could only hope that Nagisa-san would shift once more and let him go.

"Ai-chan..."

What...He blinked in shock. Why would Nagisa-san say his name? Or use that silly nickname even though he said countless of times not too. Rin-senpai said that he should just give up and it was just how Nagisa-san treated everyone he considered his friend. Touching, but he would rather not being call chan.

"So cute when you are blushing like that?"

"What?" he said, with shock.

"I said you look cute when you blush, Ai-chan."

Twisting himself around in the blankets, Aiichiro stared up in those pink eyes and large smile with shock written over his face. He had been awake? All this time?!

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like? Getting morning cuddles from you, Ai-chan," explain Nagisa-san as it was common knowledge.

"Morning cuddles?" asked Aiichiro, "Is this some kind of game to you? Let me go."

For a moment, he could see a touch of hurt flash across Nagisa-san's face before he return to smiling away. He let go of Aiichiro’s hand with ease and sat up in the bed. Shuffling with the blanket around, Aiichiro moved to sit up as well. He watched as Nagisa reached for his shirt, still having his pants on from the party last night.

"I'm more use to snuggling my toys or pillow in the morning so I must had thought you were one or the other," explained Nagisa-san, "Everyone had a little too much to drink I think."

Right, Aiichiro could remember some of the other third year swimmers bring in some kind of alcohol. Maybe it was some kind of cheap beer, he couldn't remember. There was a lot of it and somehow he gotten on in his hand and drank he fair share.

Explained the headache and the blur of memories.

Memories of the night return, the flashes of blonde hair and laughs. He could hear laugher, he was laughing as well.

"Is everyone else still here?" Aiichiro asked, rubbing his head.

"I think a few of Samezuka's swimmers slept over, cause I know Mako-chan and Rei-chan were too chicken to have any so they went home,” said Nagisa-san, laughing as he smooth out his hair, "Haru-chan said everyone could sleep over to recover."

"I should thank Nanase-san for it," he said, getting up and detangling himself from the blanket.

"Not right now," said Nagisa-san, "I bet Haru-chan is soaking in his tub and only Mako-chan can get him out."

That was an image he didn't need his head, not this early in the morning. Moaning, Aiichiro rubbed his head as he picked himself from bed, "I need to get the train back."

"Not before breakfast," said Nagisa-san, taking Aiichiro's hand into his own, "I want to take you out still."

"Huh, what?"

Aiichiro blinked in confusion as Nagisa-san paused before releasing his hand, "You don't remember? Really?"

"Nooo..." said Aiichiro, "I mean, I remember I think I talked to you last night and we were laughing about something...should there be?"

Now it was Nagisa-san's turn to blush. He rubbed the back of his head and seems to be avoiding Aiichiro's line of sight. It was so strange to see such a normally outspoken, full of life swimmer acting so shy. It wasn't like him, not at all. But to see this side of him, Aiichiro had to be admitting it was kind of...

...cute?

"I...I kind of asked you out last night. Might have been the drink or something," said Nagisa-san, "I mean, if you still want too..."

"Huh?"

Aiichiro didn't know what to think. It kind of left on the spot as the blonde started to ramble on.

"I think we could get along, and you're just cool with swimming and Rin-chan said you are such a hard worker. Not to mention you always seem to make these cute faces when I call you Ai-chan and dealing with Momo-chan, and there is so much more and...if you don't want to that would be ok."

It took a moment, a spilt moment to decide.

"I-I-I-I think breakfast would be fine," squeak Aiichiro.

There was that flash, that bright sunny smile that seemed so natural on Nagisa-san's face. The sight of it actually warmed him up a bit and really helped his head feel better.

Sort of like a sunny morning day.

**Author's Note:**

> Day two! Sweet! I had a bit of tricky with this one but am happy with it. I do like watching character struggle with memories blocks and love these two cuties together. So sweet they are together. I only hope I done them right.


End file.
